


Anytime, For the Boy Who Deserves the World

by thesassmaster



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yuta is a good boyfriend, mentions of other members - Freeform, sad!winwin, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmaster/pseuds/thesassmaster
Summary: Yuta wants sleep. Badly.Until he gets a text that makes him worry.Yuta wants to help his boyfriend. Badly.Suddenly sleep isn't so important when Sicheng is in China and needs to hear his voice.





	Anytime, For the Boy Who Deserves the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so WayV debuted which is everything! And I won't say anything...about...lines. I love each and every one of my boys and I'm so ridiculously proud of them. I can't wait for all they're going to do, they're amazing!  
> That said, this is literally a product of watching WayV's Regular music video though. Ok, hope you like it! xx

Yuta was so looking forward to going to bed. Between practice, promoting and Sicheng being away getting ready for WayV’s debut, he just really wanted to crash. He needed it, badly. And even though it took longer to get to sleep when Sicheng wasn’t home, he’d reach it eventually. After stewing about it for a while, missing his warmth, sending him a few texts to tell him he loved him and missed him and hope he had a good sleep, with better dreams. 

He’s dodged Johnny’s attempts to get him to join him and Jaehyun for a movie, not really interested in having to watch Jaehyun ignore a movie in favor of getting his hands down Jungwoo’s pants, it’d just make him miss Sicheng more. He didn’t understand how Johnny did it. He spent so much time with Jaehyun and Jungwoo was always with Jaehyun since they’d started seeing each other. Their relationship had to make him miss Ten, or not. He’d never asked, not wanting or needing to understand the subtler nuisances to his and Ten’s odd relationship.

After the dodge, he’d told Taeyong he wasn’t interested in discussing anything comeback related, but so close to one, it was all Taeyong could think about. He didn’t blame him, and he was usually game to talk, let him get all his ideas and worries out but right now, he needed his bed more than anything else. He told him so and Taeyong smiled, waved as he wished him a good night, telling him to come get him if he couldn’t sleep or needed anything, like he always did. Then gave Taeil a quick hug when he caught him in the hallway, heading towards Mark’s room to hang out for a bit, his older friend told him to have a good sleep.

He’d sure try.

He washed up and changed quickly, plugged his phone in before dropping into his unmade bed with a huff. He was just finishing, effectively burrito-ing himself in his covers when his phone buzzed.

“Are you kidding me,” he groaned, glaring up at his ceiling. It like the world could tell he was exhausted and ornery, opting to ignore it. Whoever it was would text again or call him if they really needed something. His phone buzzed again, reminder notification probably. He sighed, pulling his covers up higher, tucking them under his chin.

Another buzz had him wanting to fling the damn thing across the room in annoyance, if it was broken it couldn’t disturb him, disrupt his attempts at sleeping. But the thought that it could be Sicheng made him roll over.

Maybe he’d finally gotten a good break, a few moments when he was awake enough to talk for a bit. He could stay up a little longer for that. His heart fluttered pleasantly before reaching for it.

There were 2 texts, both from Kun which made him raise his eyebrows. Kun didn’t usually text him. He unlocked his phone, immediately pulling up their conversation and read the messages.

The first read, ‘ _Can you call Sicheng_ ,’

And the second, ‘ _Now Yuta, please_ ,’

His stomach plummeted, sitting up to quickly type out an ‘ _of course_ ,’ before dialing Sicheng’s phone number, each ring feeling a little like an eternity.

Was he alright?

Was he hurt?

Something had to be wrong if it made Kun intervene for him.

His phone buzzed again against his ear, another text from Kun that said, ‘ _thank you, he won’t talk to me_ ,’ with the prayer hands emoji at the end.

That made him worry more. Aside from him and Taeil, Kun was up there among one of Sicheng’s favorite people, he loved and respected him and reminded him of home and safety. He always said that Kun was the easiest for him to talk to, confide in. If he wouldn’t talk to Kun, it had to be bad.

Sicheng picked up on what was likely one of the last rings before he got sent to voicemail. His voice was little, timid when he answered.

“Hi,”

“Hi babe,” Yuta whispered back, feeling weird speaking at full volume when Sicheng sounded so small and quiet. “How was your day,”

Sicheng didn’t answer that question, instead he huffed, “Did Kun make you call me,”

“He didn’t make me do anything, I always want to but don’t want to bug you,”

Sicheng blew out a quick breath on the other end, Yuta could imagine him curling up in a ball, phone tucked between his ear and pillow.

“You don’t bug me,”

Warmth flooded him at the comment, listening to his breathing for a bit, knowing if he needed him or wanted to talk about something he would.

“I wish I was home,” he said, and Yuta ached. He wanted Sicheng home too, always. But WayV was something he’d been waiting for and fighting to make happen alongside Ten and Kun, building something for themselves that was strictly for them and their Chinese fanbase.

“Actually, I don’t, I just wish you were here, so you could…” he sounded angry, frustrated before his voice dropped off with defeat.

“So, I could what,” Yuta asked gently, not quite sure what he was going to get from this.

“Tell me I was good at this, and not wasting my time,”

“You are good at this, you’re good at everything babe, what’s going on,”

Sicheng sighed and was quiet. He waited. His chest seized up when he heard him sniffle, drawing in a breath that turned into a whimper.

“Sicheng, baby no, it’s okay,”

He heard him take a deep breath, squeaked a little before he blew his nose and kept going, “We split up the lines today, for recording,”

“Okay,” he could almost guess where this was going.

“They gave me the same two lines I had before,”

Yuta closed his eyes, fearing something like this would happen even being a part of a Chinese sub-unit he was still being taken for granted and let down.

“What’s wrong with me Yuta,” he was crying now, for real but he sounded like he was trying not to. Breathing coming in choked gasps, hiccups starting and making Yuta wish he had a way to get to Sicheng like ten minutes ago. He needed him and Yuta wanting nothing more than to be there and hold him tight.

“Nothing baby, absolutely nothing,”

Sicheng whimpered, sounding muffled like he’d buried his face away.

“It sucks Yuta,”

“I know it does, trust me I know, but it’ll get better,”

“Will it,”

“Yes,” he believed it, you get out what you put in and someday, you’re bound to be rewarded, hopefully.

“Because I thought that it would be different, I mean we’re singing in Chinese, my native language, thought that would at least give me something. I just really…I’m, I’m upset,”

“I know love, you should be,”

“It’s hurts really bad Yuta,” he whispered, Yuta shushed him gently, decided to do what he usually did when Sicheng was upset. Talk. So Sicheng could hear his voice and cling to it, distract himself.

“I know it’s rotten. I know that. You were excited for this, got your hopes up for something only to be let down again, I get it. But I believe that it’ll be better, when you guys start doing your own songs, promoting your own music, it’ll be all Sicheng, all the time and I won’t know what to do with myself, how will I handle so much of you,”

Sicheng laughed a little.

“I’m serious, it’s already hard enough seeing you dance and look the way you do, what am I supposed to when you’re front and center. I mean I’m looking forward to it, but I don’t think my heart will be able to take it. And don’t think I survived those promo videos because I didn’t, fucking SEE the V, FEEL the V, really?! That was too much sexy Sicheng for me to handle when you were so far away. Your legs, your skin, your lips, you were so…and it was so hard for me ok. I’m convinced that you do that shit to mess with me, you know what you do to me, I no longer believe that you don’t. It’s not fair baby, not fair at all,”

“Yuta,” he sighed, sounding better but still so down on himself, more than Yuta ever liked hearing from him.

“You have every reason to be upset love but one day it’ll be you, okay, they’ll give you an inch and then another and you’ll run with it and they won’t be able to take it back. Say it,”

“One day, I know. But I’ve been doing this for so long, and…”

“And you’re perfect at everything you do, have been since day one, say it,” Yuta smiled when Sicheng laughed.

“My boyfriend thinks I’m perfect,” he whispered.

“Damn right I do, you are incredible okay, I know that, SM knows that, they’re just afraid of your power,”

“Is that it,”

“Gotta be,”

“If you say so,”

“I do say so, and I’m not usually wrong, when am I wrong, actually don’t answer that, I know you keep score-”

 “Yuta,” he started before Yuta heard a small scuffle and Sicheng cleared his throat, talking quickly, but not to him. “No, I’m okay, I’m…it’s Yuta,” he was quiet, while the other person in the room spoke, “No I’m good, I promise, I just…needed my boyfriend really bad, I’m okay though Xiaoie I swear,” Sicheng coughed, laughed a wet sound, “no don’t you dare, he’s the last thing I need, I’m okay.” He perked up when he heard his name called happily, and Sicheng spoke to him again, “Xiao Jun says hi,”

He laughed, “Hi Xiao Jun, who’d he threaten you with,”

“Ten, he says hi, back,” Yuta wanted to laugh, knowing Ten’s hyper, teasing, extroverted energy wouldn’t sit well with Sicheng right now. Yuta often felt he and Ten had similar outwardly focused personalities, but he knew how to handle Sicheng, he knew him and loved him and could maneuver him expertly.

When he started listening again, Sicheng sounded like he was smiling which made Yuta feel a little better, glad he had good people around him, friends he could count on who made him happy even though sometimes this industry let him down a little, when it came to showcasing his talent and letting him shine. He was the light of Yuta’s life and selfishly he wanted to stick him in a spotlight for the world to see and appreciate but he knew that wasn’t totally realistic. He just wanted people to see his talent, love what he could do and admire him in all the ways he deserved. People needed to hear him, see him, love him, he was so powerful and amazing and everything.

When he focused back on his phone call, Sicheng was still talking to Xiao Jun, saying, “Yeah, you don’t have to leave though,”

 

Sicheng sighed, attention back on him apparently.

“You okay,”

“Yeah, I needed that,”

“It helps, I know, I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve kept Taeil up bitching about not getting as many lines as everyone else,” Sicheng laughed quietly, “You’re not gonna go quitting on me though right, just so I don’t get that phone call tomorrow, or an angry text from Kun saying I failed my mission,”

Sicheng laughed for real, loud and honest, “No, we both know I love dancing and being on stage too much to leave all this, it’s more than just singing for me. It’s everything else and the fans and I love the boys too much,”

“I know. It’ll get better though, I believe that,”

“Okay,” Sicheng sighed before yawning, he heard shuffling and some bickering in Mandarin before Sicheng was back.

“Will you stay on the phone with me,” Sicheng asked, as if he had to at all.

“Of course, I’m not done listening to your voice yet anyway,”

“No, I meant like you talk to me till I fall asleep,”

“Oh, no fair,” he whined, earning a snicker. But he did as he was asked, tucking his phone against his ear as he laid back down, content to fill the silence with stories about his day and the boys, listening as Sicheng hummed and laughed, breathing soft and even.

And maybe they stayed up talking for way longer than Yuta intended.

Maybe he went to his room meaning to go to sleep but was no longer as tired as he had been.

Maybe he liked hearing Sicheng’s mumbling through the phone too much to hang up.

Sure, he was a sea away but for now, he was here, with him. Sicheng sounded okay, he sounded sleepy and happy and Yuta was good with that, he’d stay up for that anytime.

“I love you Yuta,”

_Seriously anytime_.

“I love you too, Chengie,”

Sicheng laughed, told Xiao Jun to shut up before returning to Yuta, literally, _anytime_.


End file.
